Its a Gender Bending World: DGM
by Zodiac Co
Summary: “How the hell do you explain turning me into a girl temporary!” Kanda finally snapped.“Umm…an experiment gone wrong?” Komui answered innocently. Yullen! semi-crack Fem!kanda by LK


LK: yosh

LK: yosh! It's my turn nya!

SP: -asleep, using MTLGR as pillow-

MTLGR: -suffocating-

BP: -eating cookie-

LK: … anyway, I was stricken with inspiration at the stroke of midnight…and now that I think about it, this is just crack…So, any and all who don't like a Female Kanda and possibly Allen (haven't decided yet) please click that pretty little button at the top of your screen, thank you! Enjoy the second installment of Zodiac Co.'s It's a Gender Bending World! Please R&R!!

By: Lonely Kitty

Ch.00 Prologue: Of Madness and Komui

**Disclaimer: alas, this poor little abandoned kitty does not have the privilege to own the magnificent DGM owned by the cliff-hanger prone Katsura Hoshino…so I shall twist it to my evil little mind's desires.**

**It's a Gender Bending World: DGM**

In the dark abyss of an unknown room, countless curses streamed without end to unheard ears. A soft glow emitted from a devastatingly beautiful lotus flower, trapped inside an hourglass. As if it had a will of its own, it glowed even brighter. Coal eyes gleamed hatefully at what was directly next to the lotus, sickened by its presence and its mere existence. The small pieces of cloth sat innocently on the table, oblivious to the obvious hate directed at them. With a growl, he grabbed his katana and stomped out of the room.

Meanwhile, a cheerful looking youth skipped merrily in the direction of the cafeteria. Already, a list of his favorite foods and new exotic dishes he had discovered had begun to number themselves off in his mind. Suddenly, as if a child had seen a pretty little butterfly and decided to chase it into the woods, the white haired youth changed directions and headed towards a most despised exorcist's room.

Allen tensed as he neared the senior exorcist's room but quickly shook away any doubts and knocked hesitantly on the deep ochre door. After several moments he knocked again but to no avail. Kanda clearly either didn't want to talk to anyone (most likely) was off training (also highly likely) or just not there (somewhat unlikely). With a sigh, Allen began to walk away. But before he could, an idea struck him.

No one had had seen Kanda for more than a few moments the past few days. Some thought that Kanda had finally gotten tired of the world and locked himself inside his room. This was all fine and dandy for most people since Kanda was so highly unliked. Never the less, Lenalee had gotten worried at his constant absence and asked Allen to find out why. A devilish grin found its way on Allen Walker's seemingly innocent and childish face.

'_heh heh heh, with this, I can use the blackmail against Kanda next time he calls me by that stupid nickname and bribe with Lavi so he doesn't drag me into his stupid pranks again!'_

Allen quickly grabbed his secret lock picker from a hidden pocket he made a while back. With a few practiced twists and turns the locked door lay open before him. Allen's dark grin only widened to a more sinister one.

-:-

To say that Kanda was pissed off was only the stem of a cherry atop a banana ice cream float(1) To say he was outraged to the point of destroying the Order and everyone in it was a bit closer but not much. The sheer _air_ around the samurai boiled under his rage as he stalked his way toward the sister complex chief.

"That bastard!" Kanda cursed none too softly. "He said that it would were off in a few days!" Kanda's harsh stomps echoed ominously as he stopped in front of the chief's room. Without so much as a knock, Kanda barged in and started yelling his heart out.

"KOMUI!!" Said chief let out a soft 'eep' before trying to escape through an escape door he fashioned a few days ago exactly for this purpose. But Kanda wasn't having any of that. With a quick swing of his activated Mugen, Kanda sliced the door into two and raised his beloved sword to tap the neck of Komui.

"Ka Ka Ka Kanda! Now, there's no need to be brash now is there? I said that it might were off in a few days, it might not, I'm not sure! Now please put away that sword…" Komui whined pathetically. Kanda however, looked even more pissed off than before.

With a single swift motion, Kanda sheathed his sword and tore off his exorcists uniform. Kanda's glare became even deadlier. "How the hell do you explain turning me into a girl temporary?!" Kanda finally snapped. Komui shrugged as Kanda pointed at his bandaged chest. "Umm…an experiment gone wrong?" Komui answered innocently.

For some odd reason, screams of torture were heard coming from Chief Komui's room for the rest of the day.

tbc?

(1) sorry, where I live, its breaking 115 degrees, and I have a craving for ice cream…

LK-heh heh, well, there you have it! Sorry for the crappiness and shortness, un-betaed and done in the span of one oh two hours? And lack of motivation and new ideas. Not to mention a fried brain.

SP- nyoro –bites head-

LK-…

BP- -glances around for another cookie-

MTLGR- -dead on floor-

LK- …-glare- please review nya, until then, ill do my best nya!

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


End file.
